A Nightmare Come True
by Supernaturalycharmed
Summary: Sorry problem with comp it crashed. Will post as soon as possable. Sam Is stabbed with a posined dagger by Meg. She goes to Dean and trys to get the gun, the bad news is there father had took the gun. Meg scrathes dean giving him the poision and one baott
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural nor will I ever.

Story's name

Chapter1: The Dream

Dean and Sam walked into the bar and sat down on one of the stools. "So what are we going to do about Meg?" asked Sam.

"Don't worry about her; there are many other cute chicks here to get your mind off of her. Come on lets have some fun that's why where here, right?" asked Dean as he looked over at a group of girls sitting at the edge of the bar. "Come on lets have some fun," insisted Dean.

"So, what are you today?" asked Sam. "Very funny" answered Dean. Dean walked over to the other end of the bar. "Hey ladies, can I buy you anything."

Sam shook his head. His brother was always trying to get a girl and it usually only lasted for a night. I wonder what he is this time, thought Sam, a preacher, a producer, or a model, maybe even a cowboy under cover. Sam didn't have time for that. He was to busy with Meg. She was the dangerous one. They had her thrown out of a window and she came back without a scratch. Where Dean had all the luck with the women, Sam always seemed to pick the wrong ones. Sam must've been so involved with his thoughts he lost track of time. "Hey I found the perfect tour guides and dancers for our new music video." It was Dean. "Want to join us" said one of the blondes. "No thank you, I am more of the research guy; I am more worried about the most important things."

"Doesn't sound much fun," said the brunette. "Someone has to do it for there to be a video," answered Sam. "While the girls here decided after a good fight that they are going to drive me around, so when you're done you can go ahead and take the car to the hotel. I'll see ya later bye," Dean finished as he left.

When he left Sam rolled his eyes. "He's not a real music video producer is he?" Said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Meg standing behind him.

"What are you doing here," he said frightened. "Don't worry" answered Meg. It's just a dream. I am not after you, yet."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own supernatural nor will I ever.

Chap. 2

Sam sat up in the passenger seat. "Hey sleepy we're at the motel." said Dean. After no answer from Sam, Dean continued, "hey, you okay." Sam stared out the window of the car. His heart was racing. His dreams have had a history of becoming true. Sam was once again in his own world and could barley hear Dean. "Sammy are you okay." Sam finally heard his brother, "Oh yeah sorry I zoned out a bit." Sam got out of the vehicle. "Well are you coming?" he asked.

Dean was worried about his brother. He could always tell when something was on his mind, which was just about everyday. Give him a break Dean told him self after all, his girlfriend just tried to kill him and the rest of our family, and happens to be a demon. Dean got out and headed towards the motel.

Sam stood at the door and waited for dean to unlock it. There was a cute chick in the lobby and of course Dean was going to take his sweet time. When Dean arrived he had the chick with him. "Hey Sam, there's a nearby club and Shelia is going to show me where it is. Do you want to come with us?" asked Dean. "No thank you, I think I am going to get some shut eye," "Fine it's your own loss." Dean handed the room key over to Sam. "I won't be back until later." Dean walked away. His brother bothered him. He had just slept almost the whole ride her and was still tired.

Sam put the key in the door and entered the room. It had yellow wallpaper that looked liked it was once white. Sam sat down on the bed; at least it was soft, nice, warm, and clean. Almost immediately after he laid his head down, he fell asleep.

Sam was wondering through darkened hallways. He was weak and could barely walk. The sound of his pulsing heart echoed in his ears. He supported all his weight against the walls to keep himself from falling over. Sam's head ached and he could feel the blood running down his face from his forehead. The sound of footsteps became louder and Sam was no longer alone. He looked behind him but no one was there. He began to move faster but was to slow. He looked behind him once more to see Meg standing there. In here hands she was playing with a little dagger. "Hey cutie." She said with a smile. She pulled back the dagger and plunged it into the left side of his abdomen.

Sam sat up in bed but quickly fell back due to a growing pain in his side. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't be awake. "Hola Sammy" said Meg. He looked at the edge of the bed. There Meg was standing. "This isn't a dream, it's the real thing. Sam placed his hand on his side and felt the warm sticky liquid blood flow threw his fingers. Sam started freaking out and calling for his brother. "Dean, Dean." He shouted. "He cant here you, a friend of mine is keeping him distracted." said Meg. "You wouldn't" said Sam. "I would," stated Meg. "But the boss wouldn't allow it, you know that you don't have much longer, there is no cure for this either, see there is this little posing in it, and I am the only one who knows the cure." "Bye" said Meg before she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own supernatural nor will I ever.

Chap: 3

Sam lied on his bed with his hand clutched to his side. He needed to stop the bleeding, he needed his brother. He was never there when he needed him. No, he didn't need Dean, Sam could take care of himself, Sam sat up on the blood stained bed, and leaning on the wall slowly made his way to the bathroom. He was fighting the pain. When he reached the bathroom door he stumbled into the bathroom and clutched the bathroom sink with both hands to keep from falling to the ground. After regaining his balance he tried to remove his jacket. It stuck to his wound. His shirt had turned black where he bled threw.

He removed his shirt and saw the big whole in his side. She must've stabbed him and twisted it. Sam was amazed at how he couldn't feel it when she stabbed him. Sam felt rush of dizziness come over him. Sam fell down to the bathroom floor and fell unconscious.

Dean walked into the motel room. He had a good night. Nothing happened but he actually had a good time just talking. While it was, until she turned out to me an evil demonic chic. For some reason he didn't worry about her though. She didn't scare him or worry him. She didn't even try to harm him. Dean went and sat on the bed. He removed his shoes and lied down on the bed. He began to wonder where his brother was. Dean began to fell wetness underneath him. "Okay Sammy you better not of wet the bed or…" Dean began to smell blood. He jumped up and looked at the wet stain. It was blood alright. "Sam" Called Dean. He began looking around for his brother. He ran to the bathroom and saw his brother lying down in a puddle of his own blood. "Sam" he cried. "Sammy come on and wake up." He grabbed a towel off of the rack and placed it upon the wound. The white towel turned red quickly. "Hey Sammy, wake up. Bro, wake up." Sam wouldn't wake up. The blood continued to flow heavy. Dean lifted up the towel   
to get a better look at the wound. He needed to get the shirt off of him. He pulled of the shirt that stuck to him and threw it into the tub. Dean took a good look at the wound, there was know way he could do this on his own. He grabbed his cell Phone and dialed 911.

"Hello how can we help you" said one of the people on the other line. "It's my brother I think someone stabbed him." Said dean worried. "Calm down" said the operator. "calm down, calm down, how can you frickin tell me to calm down when my younger brother is lying on the bathroom floor, unconscious in a puddle of his own blood, and our father is who knows where because he likes to send us on wild goose chases." shouted Dean. He placed the towel on his wound again and pressed down with his free hand. "You have to tell me where you are." said the operator. Dean told the lady as he tried to stop the bleeding. "The bleeding is not stopping. Said Dean worried. "Someone will be there any minute." "I got to go" said Dean. He hung up the phone and called his father. After receiving no answer he left a message. "Dad I really need you I don't know what to do. Sammy's been hurt and I, We, he needs you." Dean hung up. Shortly he heard the sound of sirens.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own supernatural nor will I ever.

Chap: 4

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Dean herd the

Sound of the sirens echoing in his head. The lights shone threw the window casting a frecky glow on Sam. The EMTs broke threw the door and ran into the bathroom pushing Dean aside. Dean stood to the side and watched them huddle over Sam. They placed a bandage on his wound. The bleeding had slowed down. They placed him on the stretcher and carried him out. Dean followed them out to the ambulance. "Sorry sir but there is too much blood you can't be here." Said one of the EMTs. "What the hell do you mean; I can't because of the blood. Firkin look at me. I am already covered with his blood. He is my brother, younger one at that and I can't even get a hold of my frickin father. I am his brother and I am going to be there next to him when he finally wakes his ass up." Said Dean. "sorry." Said the EMT. Dean placed his hands behind his head. They where not going to let him on and if he got arrested then there were no way that he was going to see his brother. He watched the Emts get into the ambulance and drive off.

Dean walked back into the motel. The stench of blood filled the room. Dean slide down the corner of the wall and placed his head in his hands. Where was there father, Sam was right he was never there when they needed him. Dean had never cried but he was on the verge. A Silent tear fell down his check and burned his eyes. His heart ached. What was he supposed to do without anyone? Sam was always the strongest. Dean was the one who always needed to follow orders or giving them. Sam always did what he needed to when he needed to. "How sweet, is poor little dean lost without the help of his wittle brother."

Dean recognized the voice. It was Meg. "You" said Dean. "You did this to him." Dean stood up and instantly went into defense mode. "yeah,' answered Meg/ "little Sammy was to easy. At first he thought it was a dream. Imagine, he is dying, and he is all alone. Neither his big brother nor his father is there. Not that it matters because the poison is not going to let him wake up. Maybe if I am lucky he'll wake up to not see you sitting next to him in the hospital bed." Dean started at Meg with an evil look. No one messed with the Winchester family. "What do you want," asked Dean. "Not very nice with the pleasantries are we." Said Meg.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own supernatural nor will I ever

Chap: 5

"Well let's get to the point then. You give me the gun and I give you the antidote." continued Meg. Shoot thought Dean. His father had the gun but he'd have to play it cool. "What gun?" he asked.

"You know, let me make this clear. Sam is going to die. Right now he doesn't fell anything, but the pain will appear out of no where. How do you think he is going to feel when he realizes that his brother let him die because he is to full of pride." snapped back Meg. "I don't have the gun" said Dean. "I am sorry to disappoint you"

"I am not the one you'll be disappointing" said Meg. "What to do now, if you don't have the gun then you're of no need to me." Meg looked at dean and punched him in the face, he was weaker and knocked unconscious.

Sam opened his eyes to a group of men leaning over him. "What is going on" he stumbled out. "He's awake, I think the bleeding stopped." shouted one of the guys leaning over him. He tried to move his neck but found it impossible. He felt himself being lifted up. "Hang in there buddy, stay with us, your going to be okay." He heard the guy say. The bright lights blinded him. "Where," he spit out. "You're at the hospital. Don't worry you'll be okay." "Dean" he shouted as he tried to sit up. A wave of pain instantly passed over him making him fell dizzy. A hand pushed him down onto his back. "Relax, okay. Is Dean your brother," "yes" answered Sam. "Where is he, I need him here I need to talk to him." shouted Sam freaking out. "Is he in danger" asked one of the guys nervously. "I don't know; I need him here." shouted Sam. "Were sending someone to find him now." finished the guy. Sam's head started to spin and his vision became blurred. "We're losing him. There are traces of poison in his blood stream. Hang in there buddy." Sam's vision became black and he couldn't hear anything.

When Dean regained conciseness his hands where bound behind a chair that he was sitting in and his ankles where bound to the legs of the chair. He fought with his hands as he tried to figure out what was around him. The room was darkened and looked familiar. "Recognize it," said a voice. "It's your motel room believe it or not. You have been out for forever." Dean saw Meg come into view. Dean's hands began to fight with the bounds on his hands. "Hey Deany, listen I talked with the boss". She came up into his face. In her hand was the dagger he assumed she stabbed Sam with. Dean gave her his cocky smile. "Now come on, I am sure we can work something out." "I don't think so," She took the dagger and scratched it across his check. The blood trickled down his face. "To bad you won't bled as badly as your brother did. I can still smell the blood that coats the bathroom floor. Anyways back to business I have just infected you with the same posing that is in Sammy. The only difference is I barely cut you so it will take about a week, unlike your brother who will be dead in about one hour."

"It's not fair," shouted Dean. "He doesn't even know what's going on you sick Bitch." Dean fidgeted in his chair no longer trying to hide the fact that he was trying to unbind his hands. Meg slapped him. "You should watch your moth" said Meg. "Anyways I have one antidote what you do with it is up to you." Meg handed a bottle over to Dean. She placed the bottle in his coat pocket. Dean looked at her. "Do you really think it is going to be that easy? The antidote will simply slow down the poison, enough to add another week of life to whoever drinks it. Why be scared, you can't be in any more danger then you already are." Meg untied his hands and disappeared. Dean jumped up and tried to run out of the motel room, but all that happened was he landed with his face on the floor putting a pretty good sized cut in his head. "Way to go Dean, your brother is dieing and you decided to forget that your feet are tied and try to run." Dean untied his feet and headed to the car. He had to get to his brother; he didn't care if the potion was a trap. He wasn't going to let his brother die, not now, not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own supernatural nor will I ever.

Chap. 6

Dean ran into the hospital. He went up to the receptionist's desk. "I am looking for my brother he came in her with a major stab in his left side there was a huge amount of blood." Stated Dean. "He led him into the intensive care unit. " Is he okay" asked Dean

When they came over to the Doctor. "He's been going in and out." "Can I talk to him alone?" Asked Dean. The doctor nodded his head and Dean walked into the room closing the door behind them. He pulled up a chair next to his brother's bed and grabbed his hand. "Your not having a chick flick moment are you because if you where you'd be the one who should be in the hospital bed." "Sam" cried Dean.

Sam woke up. He heard the sound of his brother crying. He opened up his eyes and started picking on him. He turned his head towards him. His vision was still blurry. "Umm Dean Can I have my hand back." Dean let go of his brother's hand. Sam looked at his brother as his vision began to clear. Sam jumped up in bed, his face scrunched up in a sign of pain. His face turned pale and sweet covered his face. Sam lied back down the pain was intense. He was aching through out his whole body. "What happened to your face" choked out Sam, he felt a wave of dizziness passing over him.

"Nothing" lied Dean. He couldn't tell his brother about the meeting with Meg. If he did he wouldn't take the antidote. "I was just being a klutz and fell." Dean hoped his brother would believe him but doubted it. Dean could see the wave of pain and dizziness come over Sam's face, it wasn't much longer before he passed out. "Sammy I need you to drink this." Said dean. "Drink what" asked Sam. "Don't worry about it just open up. Sam opened his mouth and Dean poured the liquid down his brother's throat.

"Sam felt the cold liquid run down his throat. It tasted nasty and he felt as if he was going to be sick. He made a face of disgust as dean poured the last bit in his mouth. Sam tried to fight against falling asleep. "Don't" he heard his brother. "You need the sleep, when you wake up things should be all better. Sam could no longer fight against the sleepiness that came over him, he instantly passed out.

Dean looked at his brother. How could he possibly tell him that he himself was poisoned and gave the only antidote to his brother? Dean knew that he didn't have much longer. They poison was going to have a slower and worse effect on him. Dean felt his mental barrier collapse and was fighting back tears. He grabbed his brother's hand again and placed up to his forehead and leaned forward. He couldn't do this without his brother. His barrier broke and tears fell down his check and onto his brother's arm. Dean knew he had less then a week to live and her he was alone.

Dean woke up to see his brother sound asleep on the bed. Dean was stiff from sleeping in the chair all night before. Dean got up and walked over to the bathroom. "I think this the cleanest room I've ever seen; maybe we should stay here more often." Dean smirked looked at him self in the mirror. He couldn't tell which cut was worse the one from Meg or the one from falling out of the chair. Dean silently laughed at himself, he can fight the supernatural but he falls out of a chair. Dean was trying to keep his mind off the pain that was echoing inside his head. He knew the poison was starting to take effect. It wasn't to long before it would cause him immense pain or kill him. Dean walked back out to where his brothers bed was located, his brother would probable make him get his head checked which was a good idea.Dean sat back in the chair and waited for his brother to wake up.

Sam woke up to see his brother in the chair. Things must be hard. Sam was always getting hurt and always demanding on Dean. He felt weaker then ever. "Dean, you should get that checked you know." Said Sam referring to the two cuts on Dean's head. "Come on you're the one I am worried about right now. How your felling." "I am fine no how about you." Sam insisted. "Did you sleep?" yes mother" replied dean. Sam rolled his eyes. Sam sensed there was something wrong with dean but wanted to ignore it for now. "So when do I get out of this white hell." Asked Sam. "It's not that bad" answered dean. After all it's the cleanest place we ever stayed. And the nurses aren't too bad either." Sam laughed at his brother, through all this and he still was flirting with the chicks. "When you are going to ever learn, thought Sam. "I think I already have." Said Dean out load. "That my brother is a party pooper." Sam thought for a minute, did dean just read his mind or did Sam actually say it out load. "I fell a whole lot better, so now can we get out of here" asked Sam almost begging. "As soon as the doctors do a check up." Sam put a pout face. "I mean it" "fine" said Sam But you need to get your head checked out while we're here." Said Sam. "Sure whatever I don't have to I am fine." Dean was lying the best he could his head was killing him major. Sam's hand hit the call button, if dean wouldn't get his head checked Sam would make him"

After a few minutes of joking sound a nurse came in. "you called" she said." Yes thanks for coming I need you to make sure that he gets his head checked. He's really worrying me."

Dean stood up and gave his brother the look then followed the nurse out of the room.

Dean followed the nurse into her office. She picked up a anthestiac cleansing wipe and wiped away the blood. Dean jumped a bit as she touched the cut where Meg had cut him. " It seems the cut on youre forhead is fine, but the one on your check doesn't seem the greatet." The nurse began to give the old news to Dean. "look" said Dean he wasn't going to waste her time and risk let his brother know what was happong. "Its poisoned the poin is slowly entering my blood systm." Dean stooped as he saw the nurse began to back away. " don't worry it dosent spred. Look somebody did this to us it doesn't involve anyone else. I just need to get my brother out of her before they find him…." Dean stopped and begain to think, if sam stayed her then he could try and find away out of this on his own. "no, what, I need to keep him here, I am the one inchare so if I signed something he would have to stay here against his will."finshed Dean. "well, yes" said the nurse. "Would you make sure it happened, do whatever it takes but don't let him go. It would only be for a few days, 3-4 days." The nurse saw the pleading look on the boys face. She nodded her head, she could tell that death wasn't far away for him.

Sam woke up as he heard someone enter the room. It was dena and the nurse. Sam sat up he was already felling much better. "I wonder when we get to go home," thought sam. "not for a while sammy." Dean thought to himself, he hears his brothers pleading in his voice. "about a day," lied Dean. Sam was to busy to hear him. Did he really just read his brothers thoughts and his borther his? Sam shrugged it off this wasn't the time and diffintly not the place."

"I am going to get something to eat, ill be right back," he lied. Dean felt so bad about having to leave him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Dean walked out of the room and talked to this nurse again. "rember anything, hes father is Jhon Winchester only let him take him out of here it is for his own good." Dean walked out into the hospital parking lot and drove off.

As soon as dean had left, Sam knew instantly that he was about to do something stupid. He tried to stand uup but fell back down. He was still weack and knew it. He tried again but failed each time. After Three tries the nurse came over to him. " you need to get your rest." "where is he," shouted Sam. Sam knew something was wrong he tried to get up but the nurse pushed him down. He kept fighting against her. "a little help in her" she cried. About 4 men came in and took over. The nurse quickly left. Sam continued to fight against the men holding him down but there was no use. After nothing but falires he became weack and passed out. His brother was in trouble and there was nothing sam could do.

Jhon Winchester walked into the motel room. He had received his sons message and came as soon as he could. The smell of blood filled him as soon as he entered.He had seen blood before but there was blood everwhere. It was his own son's blood. He couldn't take the smell any longer. He left the motel room and headed for his vechicle. He picked up his phone and dialed 911. "hello this isn't an emergency, I just need to know where the nearest hospital is.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own supernatural nor will I ever.

Dean kept his eyes on the road but he was still distracted. The sun had risen a few hours earlier. He combed one of his hands through his hair. He then began to fidget with the radio but there was nothing on. He came across Sam's favorite song and shut it off instantly. How could he leave his little brother alone when he only had a week left to live. Dean could only hope that his father could get to Sammy. He felt terrible leaving his brother there but Dean needed to do research and find away to heal them. Dean was already beginning to fell the side effects of the poison mixing into his blood stream. He was fighting a wave of dizziness every 10 minutes. His heart began to race as another wave came over him. Dean passed out and his face crashed into the wheel. The car began to flip.

Sam stared at the door. He had been running different escape plans through his head since this morning. Surprisingly he slept during the night and he was beginning to fell better. He knew Dean was behind this. Sam felt like he was spinning. "Dean" he cried. Something bad had happened to Dean and there was nothing he could do. Sam instantly went into vision mode.

_He was driving down the road. It was dark out and a few trees here our there. He could fell a headache the poison was setting in. A wave of dizziness overcame him and his head crashed hard into the steering wheel. The car began to spin and crashed. He was hanging upside down. The car had flipped and he could fell the blood dripping from his forehead._

Sam woke up from is vision, his head was aching and his heart was racing. "Dean" he shouted. "He's in trouble." Sam continued to fight against the man holding him down. "He is in trouble he needs me." Sam continued to shuot. Sam began to calm down and his vision began to clear. Leaning over him was his father. "I am here Sam calm down we have to get to your brother."

John Winchester walked into the hospital, his head spinning. He had talked to a nurse on the phone and knew except where he was going. He was too impatient to take the elevator, so he ran up the 3 flights of stairs. When he reached his son's room there where police standing in front of his door. Fear instantly filled him. "Where was Dean?" he thought to himself. He tried to get into the room but the police officers wouldn't let him. "I'm his father" he cried. He then heard a scream from inside. John fought past the officers and entered the room. His youngest son was on the bed tossing and turning. "Dean," his son's screams filled the room. John rushed over to his son's bed. Sam jumped up and tried to get out. He was freaking out and going into a panic attack. "Sam calm down, every thing is okay, just relax." John said. His son began to relax but he still continued to scream. "Dad we need to do something, Dean is in trouble they won't let me go. They are keeping me here when Dean is hurt. We need to help him." His son continued shouting. "Sam calm down I am going to get you out of here." Sam relaxed. His face showed signs of fear mixed with signs of anger. "We need to go now." He said more worried then angry. "Get the nurse" John said. I need to get him out of here."

"Sam are you okay." Sam heard his father try to talk to him. "I'm fine he lied. He had yet to tell his father about his gift and refused to tell him. Part of Sam told him that his father only came to help Dean, and Sam was just there to help, but deep down Sam knew his father had come for him. The truth was Sam was having a major headache, but it seemed different from his other vision hangovers. His vision alone was different, he knew he wasn't seeing the future but instead experiencing what Dean was going through. Sam saw the look of worry on his fathers face. "I am fine" he said again "I just need to find Dean." Silence returned as the nurse entered.

"Are you John Winchester?" she asked. "Ya" he answered "I need you to get all these wires and tubes out of him so we can go." John had said with anger and a tone that scared the young nurse. She undid the IVs and helped Sam up. She handed him his jacket and pants which had been washed and a black shirt to wear underneath. Sam took the clothes and headed to the bathroom slowly walking with a bit of a stumble.

When Sam was done dressing he came back out. He was still a bit weak and his knees gave out on him. His father caught him before he hit the floor. "Come on lets go," john said as he lead him out of the hospital room.

Sam's head was spinning and he felt week, but he refused to lean on his father. They both agreed it would be easier on both to take the elevator. There wasn't a word exchanged between them until they reached the car. "I think we should stop at a hotel then look for Dean in the morning." said John. "No, we need to find Dean he is dying I know it." shouted Sam angrily. He got in the car and slammed the door. His knees where felling week again and he didn't want to fall. "That wasn't a request it was an order," John snapped back, Sam tried to keep fighting but his father interrupted him. "You are in no condition to fight or look for your brother. You need some rest. I have already lost one son and I don't plan on losing another." Sam felt him self growing dizzy. He knew his father was right and decided not to fight back. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep. His brother was dying and he was on his way to a hotel.

John looked over at his son, who had fallen asleep. Looking at him made him fell bad. His son was probably right, He seemed to care more about Dean more but that wasn't the truth. He knew Sam could take care of himself and Dean needed someone there. I just hope we can get this done and over with soon.

Officer Turner flipped through the files. He looked at a picture of a young man with a cocky smile. Wasn't this the guy that was with the younger boy at the hospital?

He heard a sound behind him. The officer turned around and pointed a gun at the figure behind him. The figure walked out of the shadows revealing her true self. "Hello" said Meg. She slid her knife against the throat of the officer. "Goodbye." She reached over and grabbed the file.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Sam looked over at his dad who was fast asleep in the bed next to him. He figured his dad had been stressed out, after all he hadn't seen his kids in almost a year. Sam stared up at the ceiling, it wasn't his father's fault. He still hadn't really learned about Sam's abilities. Sam thought back, why was it that when Dean was on his Death bed he never showed up, yet when Sam was in danger, he was there in a matter of seconds. Sam couldn't erase the pictures from his head. All he could see was his brother hanging upside down with blood dripping from his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He slowly sat up, he was still weak and hadn't slept, unless passing out counted, plus he didn't want to wake his dad.

Sam began opening drawers, trying to find some paper and pen. He wrote his father a note:

Sorry,

Dean's in trouble and I cant leave him out there. He risked his life for me, and I'll always do the same. I cant sleep with this world that you brought us up in. I'm sorry, but I have to do this.

Sam grabbed his cell phone and his father's pistol. He knew his father would have plenty other weapons for protection, but it was the only thing Sam could carry without becoming conspicuous. He posted the note on the door and left the room

Dean woke up to feel a splitting pain in his chest and other unpleasant places. It took him a few moments to notice where he was. He slowly reached over to unbuckle his belt, fighting the pain that increased with every small movement. He dropped down, gritting his teeth to keep him from screaming. He felt as if someone had cut him in half with a knife, and hit him in the head with an iron rod. Dean pushed against the door with his shoulder, trying to budge it open. The pain was intense and he found it hard to move.

"Sam, I wont leave you" he cried. Dean thought, if he didn't get out of her, he was never going to find the antidote to give to Sam. This caused the adrenaline to rush through him. That Bitch had endangered his little brother. He threw himself against the door, one last time and it fell open. Dean crawled out of the Impala and laid on the bare ground, breathing heavily. He believed he had bruised a few ribs, and didn't even want to know how much damaged was caused to his head, which he felt was wet and sticky with blood.

He lifted his head up to see where he was, but that was way to much and he fell back onto his back. One word ran threw his Head Sam. Had his father even come to get him? Or did he not care. Dean thought to himself, Their father was a no show when Dean only had about a month to live, how could he expect him to come back to keep Sam safe. Dean was on his own this time. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and eventually, though in great pain, was able to get himself into a standing position. He leaned on his darling Impala. Luckily for him it wasn't totaled and would easily be fixed. It hadn't landed in a Ditch which was another great sign.

He limped away from the Impala, Not knowing where he was going. He had been sure to hide the contents of the trunk before he left, in one of Sam's bags and left it at the hospitable. He hoped his brother would be safe. He had no Idea where he was going, but in less he found a place to rest, he wasn't going to make it anywhere.

"Hello there, Dean" he heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned around to come face to a shorthaired blonde.

"You, bitch." He shouted at meg, and dove forward to hit her but found himself hurled threw the air. Meg's laugh echoed in his ears, mixing with the buzzing in his head. He fought to keep Consciousness as he force himself to stand up.

Dean looked at Meg directly. And screamed as he felt something cut across his chest."

"Sorry, I'm a Little late," said a male voice now appearing from behind him.

"I think you've already meat my father," said Meg with an innocent voice.

"Son of a bitch," said Dean through gritted teeth. His vision was getting blurry and he could hardly see. The buzzing in his head was increasing and he felt his blood streaming down his chest. As the Yellow-eyed Demon released him, he fell to his knees grasping for breath.

"Don't worry, I don't want to kill you yet, You're just a bargaining chip."

John Winchester woke up to find himself in an empty room. "Sam" he shouted, he looked at the nightstand, hid pistol was gone. He hoped out of the bed and rushed to the door where he saw the note. "Damm it," Shouted John, even though he knew that Sam was right. But same didn't understand. He had almost lost him once and he wouldn't do it again.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Sam drove down the road looking at the barren ground that lay on either side of him. He knew it was the road Dean had taken. He wasn't sure of how he knew, he just did. He was still a bit nervous of having to steal and hotwire the car. Dean would be proud. He thought to himself. Sam's heart started skipping as he heard sirens not to far in the distance. "No," said Sam. He sped up until the flashing lights came into view. Once he was close enough he pulled over the car.

Police cars, ambulances and fire trucks where all there. The Impala lied on its hood, but he couldn't see Dean. Even though it was a rural area, the press was all over. He checked to make sure the gun was safely secured underneath his shirt. All rationality was gone. His brother was injured, and only danger drew on that much press. He ran through the crowed stopping at the caution tape, that the police were protecting. "My brother, Where is he." shouted Sam. "I need to get through." he started screaming at the police officers blocking his path.

"I'm, sorry sir, but only authorized personal are allowed to pass."

"But, that's my brothers car. I need to see him." Sam was starting to go crazy. Something was screaming in his head and he felt himself going Dizzy. He pinched the bridge of the nose, and began rubbing his temples. The pain was intense.

"Sir? Are you okay?" asked the officer, worry evident on his face.

"Yes, I just need to get in there, I need to know if my brother is okay." Sam was screaming again, no longer caring about the press recording everything he said.

"Is there a Problem here?" asked one of the detectives. She had amber-ish colored hair and chocolate brown eyes."

"Yes, this Moran wont let me see my brother."

"Your brother?" the grill asked. Sam figured she was the detective since she was standing on the other side of the line.

"Yes, he's the driver of the vehicle." Sam gritted his teeth against the throbbing pain in his head.

"Are you okay," the girl asked.

"Will everyone stop asking me that" He shouted. He was going into a full Panic attack, something due to his line of work, that happened very rarely. He knew that he didn't seem like himself. "I just need to see my brother." He said a bit quieter though his voice was still filled with aggression. The girl looked at him strangely. "Sir, there's no one her. There is no driver, only a good amount of blood."

Sam couldn't talk anymore. He fell to his knees gripping his head. He hadn't even been able to her half of what the detective had said.

"Hey Sam. How are you doing." Meg's voice went through his head.

"Get out of my Head," Sam screamed aloud. He was now completely unaware of his surroundings. People were gazing at him and the detective was leaning over him, and calling for help."

"Ha Ha," Meg's laugh echoed through his head. "You know your making a big scene, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry, I cant, but at least you don't have to worry about the press, by this point they are all possessed."

"What do you want with me."

"Your just a treat, well for now. What we want? Your going to give us, because what you want is with us."

"I'll Give you the Gun "

"oh, its not the gun we want, Yet." Meg laughed once again. "I have a few friends for you, remember no one there can see them. Bye Sammy, See ya soon."

Sam screamed as he felt nails digging into him, being pulled threw them. He couldn't help but scream, as he fell over. He could tell that the wound in his side had opened up, and part of him knew that the other scratches would be believed to be self-inflicted. He had stopped screaming, and barely even noticed as the loaded him up on the stretcher. The only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Dean, They have Dean. And now they want dad." every know and then he would also mutter, "Why wont they just take me."


	10. Chapter 10

-1John was in his truck in a matter of seconds. He had been sure to clear out the room first so that he knew he wasn't leaving anything behind. One of his sons was missing and who knew what stupid shit he was up too, now the other one, with an unhealed stab wound in his side, was missing to. John was sort of shocked. Why now of all times was he so desperate to see his sons. Was this the only way he would go talk to them? John kept his eyes on the road, he kept straight not knowing where to turn. It took about six hours for john to admit to himself, He had no Idea where his son was.

Dean woke up, in a terrible pain. It hurt to move at all. He wished he could just stay there without moving, but he knew he couldn't do it. Unless he did something, his brother would suffer. He groaned as he sat himself up against the wall behind him. Where was he. Dean started to look around the room but it was to dark to make out anything.

"You're Finally awake," came a voice threw the darkness. It was a innocent voice, that was full of relief. I was worried that they would have killed you.

"Who are you" Dean said. His words where barley audible. As the room began to come into focus he noticed a girl sitting across the room. She looked on harmed from what he could see. "And where am I"

"My names Ana, and I don't know where we are exactly. I think where in the basement of some abandoned house or something. I guess that even demons need a rest every now and then. You're Dean, right."

"They had mentioned it when they brought you in here."

"Who?"

"The blonde and the demon with those yellow-eyes." Dean just now realized that she had a childish voice.

"How old are you?"

"I was 9 when I first came here, but I think yesterday was my birthday, so I would now be 10. I don't know how long it has been in here."

10? Thought Dean. What would the demons want with a ten year old.

"Sons of bitches." Spat out Dean.

"DO you remember how you got here?" Dean tried to remember after a few seconds it came to him.

"YEa," He started, "long story that ended with a car crash and a fight." The memory had caused the dizziness and pain to come over him worse than ever. But control was the most important thing too him right now.

"I was staying at my mother's partner's house when the blond came. They said that my mom had something they wanted. That was after they killed Officer Turner."

Dean felt him self filling with hatred. She was just a little girl? How could they do this.

" They're coming. They know that your awake." she said in a slightly different voice. A mere seconds later a heavy door was thrown open.

Sam woke up. He was sitting in the hospital again. Thankfully it wasn't the same hospital, but he hated these places. He felt so useless. He sat up and noticed that officers where standing in front of his door. HE remembered what had happened. He wouldn't be suppressed if they sent him to a Mental institute. He could only imagined what he looked like. He was dressed in the average hospital attire that he had seen many times.

"Want to see something?" he heard the words in his head.

"What do you want." this made Meg simply laugh.

"I want you to see something," Sam felt him self going instantly into vision mode. He saw everything. It felt like he was watching a movie.

He saw Meg stab him, the way Dean had saved him. He watched as Meg attacked Dean. Next his father was arriving and unable to cope. He watched what Dean had said to the nurse, and had to watch his brother's car flip again. He next found himself in a unfamiliar place. A detective sat at his desk, talking to someone who was out of his view. He tried to scream a warning to the Detective as Meg appeared and swept a blade across his neck. It wasn't long before he saw who the Detective had been talking to. It was a little girl who couldn't of been over the age of 10. "Hello, Ana." Meg said to the girl and Sam was aching as he had to watch her grab the traumatized girl. Next Sam saw himself watching his brother be attacked. It was his own screaming that brought himself out of the vision.

"I'll kill you. I'll Kill you, you son of a bitch." Meg's laughter echoed threw his head.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Disclaimer: Noticed that I have been forgetting these. Sorry. Ohh and I don town Supernatural though I do own Ana and other of my original characters.

John pulled out his cell phone and called Dean, but once again he received no answer. Damm it Dean, Pick up your phone. John had pulled over to try and think, where could they be. He tried Sam's phone again but got no answer. The worst came to his mind, what if a demon had gotten to them, had they found out that he had the gun. John felt horrible, for once he knew how his sons felt. It had taken them about a year looking for him, and still didn't find him, John had found them. John rubbed the temples of his head, he had to find them.

Sam sat up as the detective walked in closing the door behind her. "How are you,"

"Fine," Lied Sam. "Did they find my brother?"

"I'm afraid not, but that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

" I don't know anything, or else I would be out there getting him and bringing him home….Wherever that may be," he whispered under his breath. The detective pushed the comment aside.

"I am Detective Avery, but since where going to get a bit personal so you can call me Carmen. What should I call you."

"Sam"

"Okay, Sam. When you first woke up, I noticed you where muttering some words."

"I don't know what your talking about." Sam answered defensively.

"Listen, you said that they were after you, and you where calling for someone named Dean. I'm guessing that Dean is your brother, and you also said …." The detective took a deep breath, "Ana." Sam continued staring at her.

"Okay, lets try this." Detective Avery pulled out a Ziploc bag full of Sam's items.

"Where did you get those?" asked Sam. The contents where holly water, matches, salt, small bottle of gasoline, and his pistol. They where the only weapons he could carry on him secretly.

"Lets just say, I confiscated them before the other detectives could." Sam still seemed bewildered, was she trying to help him? They had had some pretty bad experiences with the police officers and other detectives.

"Okay, I've got to sound crazy, but I know, well at least I hope I do, what it is that you and your brother do, and I need your help."

Sam stared at her in disbelief, how did she know, he looked at her questionably. She looked around the room as if checking to make sure nobody would hear her.

Dean shielded his eyes from the small but instant beam of light.

"Oh, hello Dean. Your finally awake I see."

"I'll kill you son of a bitch."

"Don't worry Dean. I'm just bringing you guys some food and water." Meg walked over towards Ana. Dean was now able to make out her features. She had raven black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her." shouted Dean.

"No need to worry Dean. She's a good girl and didn't even put up a fight. You know, her family is the only one who survived the fire without any casualties. Isn't that lucky, but we got them in the end." Meg handed Ana a plate of food and handed one to Dean. Dean looked at it questionably. "Don't worry its not Poisoned, I have already poisoned you so what's the point in doing it again."

Dean knew that she was right but refused to eat while she was standing there. She turned back to Ana.

"I think now would be a good time for a story." She looked over at Dean once again. Dean watched the dagger as it glinted again. Dean took a deep breath and started to stand up, but he felt something attack him. A set of claws went across his face.

Meg shook her head,

"Come on Dean, you know that your to weak to fight me, or my friends. You know you destroyed the alter, but they are still loyal to me. They don't have a choice. Dean noticed the necklace around her neck. It was the equal armed cross used to enslave demons and ghosts.

"Anyways, during the first fire, when Ana here wasn't even thought of yet, It happened about seven years before she was born, her brother was about a year old, We had been after her father, someone like your brother. Unfortunately there was no casualties, Ana's brother had protected the family with a energy like field. So we decided to go back for him. We have been following them almost as much as we have you, the only difference is you fought back and you had more casualties like in a real war. Anyways, we went after them again, but this time the father wasn't saved. We thought we had been rid of him, he was another hunter by this point, It wasn't until recently that we found out that our informant was wrong. The mother posses the abilities but didn't know it, so now, since everything else failed, we're trying something new." Meg smiled at Dean.

"You know I like your brother, your father's not to bad but you Dean, you I can't stand. Your so cocky and bossy like my father. If I had it my way you'd be dead already, but here, drink this. She shoved the bottle of liquid towards him. The antidote is mixed with the water, just drink it. Daddy says I cant kill you yet." Meg started to leave.

"Sam wont fall for your trick and you know it." He shouted.

"Unfortunately he has, where just wait on Ana's brother, and mom, and I'm sure your Dad wont be far away."

"If you Harm Sam," Dean started,

"You're to late we already did, he's in the hospitable right now, and guess what, his all alone in the hospitable again. Slowly Dying."

Meg left leaving the two once again in the dark.

"I'll Kill you, you son of a bitch." Dean fought harder against his binds.


	12. Chapter 12

-1"Okay" started Carmen, "My daughter has .." she searched for the right words, "Gifts. She can see things that aren't really there and see things that will happen in the future. But that's not all, her brother can Manipulate energy, he saved us all from the fire by creating some sort of shield." she stopped and looked at Sam's face. "I have to be insane." she said.

"No," started Sam. '"I, see things to, but neither me or our brother can manipulate energy, but I am sure that it would really come in handy."

"Ana's only ten though, and I missed her birthday. She disappeared a few days ago, and now Nick, her older brother, he's 18, has disappeared. My only Guess is that he went looking for her. He protects, he even avoided going to college to help her. I am complete lost with out them." She stared to break out into tears. "Its just too much. Its scary, one second you can be talking to her and the next she is completely zoned out talking about something that happens within the next hour or so. Then Nick, he cant control his power and it is getting stronger everyday, and after we lost there father in the fire, its just way to much to handle. I'm scared for her. I should have been hope but a friend told me about the car with no driver. I know its your brother, but do you think that you could help me find my little girl?"

Sam started at Carmen. Her face was wet with tears and Sam knew exactly what she was going threw. He forced himself to move into a comfier sitting position. 'Dean is with her, and he wont let anything hurt her, I promise. As for Nick, I'm sorry but, I cant help you. My best bet is that Meg and the Demon are trying to lure, my and Nick, possible you and my Dad to them."

"Why?"

"We still don't know exactly, but I need to get out of her is there anyway you can help me."

"I can try," Sam nodded his head then looked back down at the pistiol. The gun, That's what they really wanted, maybe if he gave it to them, then he could get Dean back, and save Carmen's Daughter. Sam Could only hope that Nick was nothing like his brother.

Dean leaned back against the wall, Sam was in trouble and he needed to help him. Where in hell was there Dad. This was all just a trap to get to them, but Dean would not allow it. He knew everything he said would be heard by the Demons that where in the room, but he had to get out of there. He started to come up with a plan.

Dean looked back over at Ana, has he heard her crying.

"Ana, are you okay,"

"she sat up and wiped the tears away from her eyes." I'm Just so scared, and I don't understand what is happening. How can the shadows attack, and.," She let out a cry as she felt something scratch across her.

"Ana," shouted Dean.

"Meg, Get your Demonic Ass in here now." he couldn't believe he was calling for Meg. Light, he needed light. He felt something scratch against him causing a wound in his side, but he ignored it. They were not going to touch Ana.

Dean slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position before he found himself thrown backwards and pinned against the wall. He heard Ana's Screams. The Demons must of hated him.

"Ana, Its okay, just close your eyes and cover your ears, I promise, everything will be okay." Dean didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he had to save Ana.

John decided he had no other choice and began driving down the road. He kept redialing his son's numbers. Was this how the felt when he didn't answer. Was this the only thing that could get the family together anymore? Jhon couldn't stop the anger that filled him. Jhon no longer knew what the time was. He was to busy trying to keep his eyes on the road and ty to contact his sons.

He pressed on the gas pedal as someone jumped in front of the vehicle causing him to twist and turn. Normally he would have been able to stop on a dime, but the road was slippery and he couldn't see the person. He watched as the kid ran over to him. He didn't look like he could be any older than Eighteen. He stood in front of the window, and even though John did not want to he rolled the window down, hoping that the person was someone who knew how to save his son.

The kid was dressed in all black with the exception of the silver chain that hung around his neck, that held a charm in the shape of an angel holding a sword. His hair was even black and cut shorter than either of his two boys. His eyes where a bright blue that as Dean would say, "Where pure chick magnets."

"You got to help me, I recognized the vehicle please, tell me you are John Winchester."

"Umm yea,"

"My names Nick Avery. My Dad said he worked with you, I was only young but he gave me a picture of you and your vehicle. He said if I ever needed help I could find you." John stared at him remembering Avery. He was a great hunter with a family that had had suffered like his own.

"Sir," Nick said with pure respect and fear in his voice, '"My sisters missing and I believe that The Demon has got her."


	13. Chapter 13

-1Disclaimer: I Do not own supernatural

Sorry it is so short but the next chapter will be up soon.

Chap:13

Sam was happy to back in his own clothes and out of the hospital attire. Carmen was leading him out towards her Saturn.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you your car, but the Impala, is in the shop and should be free to go." Sam stumbled slowly, the stitches in his side pulled with every step and the pain inside him was still intense. He knew that what ever had been bothering him before Dean left, was starting to attack him again. He started to fall forward but was caught by Carmen.

"Here, Let me help you." said Carmen trying to put him back on his feet.

"No, I Got it" his brother would be laughing if he was hear right now to see this.

"Sorry, didn't mean to harm your male pride." Sam was even more embarrassed. He moved himself into the passenger's seat glad to be sitting once again. He took a deep breath and waited for Carmen to start the car.

"So where to?" asked Sam.

"My house a good start?"

"Works for me."

Dean fought against the creature pinning him against the wall. He could hear Ana's cries. They where not loud, yet they were all that Dean could hear. He felt scratches multiply across him, before he was thrown across the room. He laid there huddled unmoving, he had to find away to see the demons. They where invisible and the only thing that could be seen was there shadow. But it was pure dark in the small room. He heard Ana's cries, and forced himself closer, only being able to crawl.

"Ana," are you okay," he said as he lifted himself up until he was leaning against the wall. He knew that the demons where done for now.

"I…Think…so." she leaned closer to him burring her head into his chest. "Dean, I'm so scared." Dean found himself having no idea what do.

"Everything, will be okay, Sammy," he said instinctively. He held onto her, letting her know that she was not alone. All Dean knew right know was they had to get out of there, and fast."

John looked over at the boy who was now sitting next to him.

"Do you think your sister's disappearance has anything to do with my sons."

"well, I cant be sure, because my dad only new you for about a year, and only talked with me for about a year, but see Ana's special, she has visions. She keeps them secret and hidden and I, well I'm not quite sure."

"None of my sons have any, abilities. That I know of, but, if the demon is the one your father believes attacked him, then they could be in the same place. Well, at least Dean and your sister, as for Sam., he could be anywhere."

"Sir, I think I know where we can start searching for them."

John looked at him, these boy had obviously been taught respect. "

"Why do you keep calling me sir?"

"My father told me so much about you. He truly respected you."

We'll find a hotel for to night, and begin looking tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chap 14: I do not own supernatural

Sam found himself in an unknown building that was full of only darkness. No sound was made and everything was silent. He recognized the long hall way as the one from his dream before everything happened. He was clutching his side and blood was dripping from his forehead. A intense pounding had him feeling as if he would explode any second. Even though the pain was unbearable he continued to push forward as if something invisible was calling to him. Sam leaned up against the wall and nearly fell over when he heard the sound of scratching and fighting from not far away.  
"Dad, get out of here, save Sam."

"I'm sorry Dean, but I cant do that. I am not leaving here without you."

"Where not both going to make it, you know it. Get Sammy out of here," Dean's voice was filled with concentration and staggered due to choking coughs.

"Please," Dean's soft voice floated threw Sam, as he heard his brother, partly knowing that they were his last words.

"Sam! Sam!" Carmen's voice woke Sam up with a start.

"What," he asked questioningly as he looked around trying to name his surroundings. "Who are you?" He asked

Carmen looked at Sam questioningly, a look of terror came over her face as he tried to stand up, as if he was going to attack her.

"Where am I?" he started shouting violently.

"Sam," Its me Carmen, It's okay. Don't you remember me?"

"Carmen?" he asked starting to calm down. Sam began looking around him, he was lying on the carpet of a small apartment living room. Carmen was leading over him a look of worry, terror, and bewilderment on her face.

"Yea Sam, Its me. Are you okay?"

"I…" Sam found himself unable to answer the question as the conversation he had heard ran threw his head. It was if he was no longer in the "real world" whatever that was, but instead in the horrible nightmare that entrapped him. The worst part was Sam knew that it was not just a nightmare, it was a glimpse at was to come and he had to do something to stop it.

"Sam?"

"We need to find Dean, and Ana," he added. Sam had to think of what happened the night before. He had followed Carmen into the room, unwillingly having to lean on her for support. She kept insisting that he went back to the hospitable but he protested, insisting that it was vital to search for them as soon as possible. He was almost positive that the only reason she didn't force him back was because she wanted to find her children. They had stayed up all night researching, and found no new leads. Carmen told him all about there family history and was fairly similar to his own. Her husband became a hunter and she believes that he was killed because of that. Another theory was because of the "abilities" that her children posed. She said that Ana had visions, and Nick, her son, had an interesting power that seemed to have no limit, she good only wonder what powers her daughter would posses. According to Carmen her son had yet to fully understand his own power and that itself caused him to become danger.

Sam looked around him again, trying to push the words out of his head,

"Why am I on the floor," he asked, "and what time is it?"

Dean had no sense of what time it was, but he had a felling that the sun had to of raised by now. He was starving but after having a limited food supply for so many years he had grown accustomed to it. Right now his only concerns were for Ana and his brother.

Dean had awoken not even knowing that he had passed out in the first place. He found that Ana was sound asleep with her head on his lap. The scares and bruises caused him great pain, but Ana looked so calm and peaceful. Dean could agree that Dream land was probably a lot better than the real world. His eyes had become accustomed to the darkness of the room and its feature were coming clearer every minute. There was no windows, and the room was of a reasonably size, at first Dean had thought it was a warehouse, but now, it seemed more like an underground garage or storage facility. Good it be possible that they were only a few inches fro the human world. Dean laughed at himself. He was losing all sanity being locked up here. He fought to reason with himself, if he wasn't poisoned then he probably would be more likely to escape within a matter of seconds. He longed for his father or brother to be there, yet he was glad they weren't. He could only imagine what would happen if they were. He looked down at Ana as she started to roll around.

Dean looked at the small smile on her face, and couldn't stop from grinning himself. His grin was quickly gone as a wave of worry passed over her face. She started tossing and turning, and screaming words that didn't fit. The only one's Dean good make out was, "Nick, Mom, Dean, and,……Sam."

"Ana," said Dean shaking her, he had seen his brother go threw this and inside he knew that there was nothing he could do to help her.

Nick looked over at John Winchester. He seemed to be sound asleep, how could he when both of his sons' lives were in danger, was he a fake, did he not believe Nick, was he planning on killing him in the middle of the night? Nick couldn't help but laugh at himself. The guy was the same exact person in the picture. He had found John Winchester.

He looked back over at the sleeping "solider" it would be so easy to kill him, but where would the fun be in that.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chap:14 I do not own supernatural

"Its around ten, I figured you could use the rest, but then you started tossing and turning, when you fell, I thought something horrible had happened." Sam could see the worry and terror on Carmen's face. He knew exactly what she was going through. He wished that he could help her out.

Sam took a deep sigh, and forced himself up to his feet. "We should get going. Can you take me to were the car crashed? There might be a connection and if not, I have this. Sam held up the antique revolver.

"But, how, I didn't see that before."

"My dad taught me a few tricks, anyway this is what they're after. This and me"

"Your dad is a hunter?"

"Yea," said Sam. "Raised us as his army and then abandoned us, now I abandoned him." A moment of silence fell over them.

"Sorry, Lets go" Sam headed towards the door and forced himself to lean against the wall of the hallway. Sam started shaking, it reminded him of the hallway from his dream, but he knew it wasn't. He continued to force himself to notice the differences. He was relived when Carmen showed up. After all, she wasn't in the dream, so this couldn't be the place maybe it was just a nightmare, and not real, but deep inside Sam knew that that couldn't be true. He walked with Carmen down the stairs.

"Dean jumped back as Ana woke with a start. "Ana, it's okay," said Dean trying to calm her down. "what happened, what did you see?" he had tons of questions to fire at her but could tell by the look on her face she had never "dreamt" something before. "I'm sorry," he said truthfully, "Are you okay."

Ana stared at him wide eye-ed. She shook her head as if shacking whatever it was that she saw aside.

She leaned back against his chest in a tight ball and the two sat there in silence for a few awkward moments. The silence was finally broken by Ana's small voice. "Whose, Sammy?" she asked

Dean looked at her surprised, wondering how she found out his name.

"What? How did you, did you see something?" he asked his voice raising and becoming more threatened. He saw the little girl whose shield was now completely broken. He could tell that she wasn't going to talk about what ever it was that she saw." Dean looked down apology was obvious on his face.

"Last night, you called me Sammy, who is he?"

"Sam, is my brother."

"Is he your older brother?"

"No," Dean chuckled "he is my nerdy younger brother."

"Oh," said Ana. Dean decided that silence was coming again and he had to keep it from coming. What about your family. Tell me about your brother."

"Nick?"

"Yea"

"Nick is my older brother, he always protected me." Her eyes had lit up at the mention of her brother and Dean sat back and listened to her, his only thoughts on Sam.

John couldn't sleep at all that night. He had discovered that his son had taken the colt, and was worried that he was going to try something stupid. It was one thing his two sons had in common. He kept his back to the boy, hiding the fact that he was still awake. He knew the hunter that he was taking about and he seemed to have his facts straight but something just wasn't right. How had the boy found him driving down the road, knew his name, where he would be at that exact time. Hell, John didn't even know where he was.

Years of being a hunter had taught him to expect everything and trust nothing. As the sun came up, he leaned over to see Nick sitting on top of his bed, doodling on something. He tried to remember the kid in the picture that Cain Avery had shown him, Nick fit the description perfectly. John couldn't shake the weird feeling as he stood up and Grabbed his stuff. It took him only a few minutes. Everything had already been set up before.

"Ready?" he asked the boy who was already awake and ready.

"Yea," he answered sitting up from the bed. He turned his back to John and walked out the door.

"Cresto," Whispered John, hoping that he was wrong. His worry for his sons had clouded his judgment before. Nick turned around with his eyes black as coal. "So you found out," he said in a voice different from his gentle vice from before, Well, looks like you'll be seeing your sons sooner than you expected. Nick lunged for John, before he could act, tackling him to the ground, delivering blow after blow.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16: I do not own supernatural

Sam looked at the remains of the wreck, everything had been cleaned up, but the tire tracks and bent grass where reminders of the terror Sam had come across. He walked towards the exact spot where the Impala had crushed. "Where are you Dean." Sam could remember what had happened when he was in the hospitable, he only wished that it would work now. ""Dean, where are you." he thought to himself. He felt his sprit sink when he didn't' receive an answer. "Dean," he said aloud.

He jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. The hand was familiar, but it made him tense up and he slowly turned around. Carmen was lying on the ground unconscious blood along the line of her forehead, and he was staring into Meg's eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked.

'Don't worry, I wont kill her, she's of too much importance. Now Sam, just be a good boy and come with me." Sam could feel the gun within his jacket and made an instinctive move to grab it, but decided not to, knowing that Meg had no reason to believe that Sam had it.

Sam felt something grab him from behind and Sam immediately started fighting. He looked around but couldn't see the hands that were holding him back. It was her little shadow demons. Sam no longer fought, not knowing how many there were. He watched as Meg reached inside his jacket and pulled out the gun.

"Why thank you Sam. Take her to her daughter, and take Sam to daddy. Oh, and tell my brother to leave his meat suit behind, I think he would prefer someone else." Sam started fighting again as he felt himself being dragged away."

Dean looked down at Ana as he felt her tense up and grab tight onto his jacket. "Ana?" he asked worried.

"No leave her alone," she shouted. She froze and slowly loosened her grip and relaxed. "They got Sam and my mom."

"Don't worry Ana. I promise I'll get them all out of here. "Dean turned his head and shielded Ana's eyes as a door was opened relishing light back into the room. There was a boy dressed in all black with a silver chain hanging around his neck.

"Ana." the boy said, obviously relived.

"Nick?" she said sitting up and running towards the boy. Dean didn't trust him but she seemed to. It had to be her older brother. Dean Watched as he lifted him her up and pressed her head against his chest and kissed her on the forehead.

"I didn't know what happened to you. I was so worried."

Ana started fighting against him and trying to get away from his hands. /she looked over at Dean with fear on her face. "Your not Nick. Your not my brother" she pushed against the boy.

"what did you do to her," asked Nick.

"Nothing, I." Dean paused why hadn't the demons attacked him. Something was not right. Dean forced himself o his feet and looked Nick in the eye. "Cresto" he said.

The nick imposer's eyes turned black. And a smirk came over his face. He was distracted and allowed Ana to escape his grasp. She ran behind Dean searching for protection.

"Dean." he said. "I hope you're a better fighter than your father." He then lunged towards Dean.

John had woken up to find himself in a strange room. No lights were on and the windows were covered up but a few rays of light still reached inside. He looked up to find himself staring straight into the eyes of the yellow eyed Demon.

"Hey John. Ya Found me."


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chap: 17 I do not own supernatural

Dean stared at Nick. His father was in trouble, and so was Sam. He found himself frozen but as Ana grabbed onto his leg he realized that there was still reasons for fighting. "don't worry AN, just stay back." she did as she was told and crawled into the farthest corner. Dean wasn't sure if he would be able to fight the demon, but he knew he had to try. Not only was the Demon stronger, but it was possessing the body of an innocent, some one like his brother. Add the fact that he was injured and the poison was still flowing threw his veins, he should of drank that drink, he considered the fight to be pretty unfair. As the boy cam closer he put his hands up and prepared for fight.

Like there father at taught him he waited for him to throw the first punch. Dean blocked his first few attempts, but one got passed him and hit him square in the mouth, Dean fell backwards the taste of blood in his mouth. Just stay there, don't get up. There's nothing more to fight for.

"Dean," Ana's cries reached him, bringing him back to reality. He slowly pushed himself up, and headed towards the guy, limping and wobbly.

The demon laughed at the site in front of him. "You are a strong fighter, better than your dad. I think I'm going to have some fun." he flew forward again with a punch, Dean knew that he could only guard himself and block the demons blows for fear of harming the innocent. Dean crumpled over as another fist hit him in the stomach knocking all of his breath out of him. He let out a small cry as another fist collided with his head. Dean fell to his knees, grasping for breath and spitting gout blood. He knew that he wasn't supposed to harm the innocent, but the Demon wasn't seeming innocent and he had no choice.

Dean stood up and looked at him in the eyes. He situated himself so he was evenly balanced. Nick steeped forward and began to send a fist towards Dean, but froze."

"Get away," The black eyes flashed back to blue and the boy fell over as if Nick, was in there fighting against the demon." The eyes turned black again and the demon forced himself into a standing position.

"Is a pure mortal to much for you to posses?" Dean smartness brought a grin to his face and gave him his edge back. If there was one thing he learned, it was never fight for Anger, and only rarely did dean follow this rule, but when he did it was his strength. The Demon flared at him wildly, allowing Dean to easily avoid him. He watched as the eyes kept flashing between Black and Blue. Nick was trying to fight against the Demon.

"Ana, No stay back" he said as Ana rushed forward and grabbed onto the Demon. "Nick, Please. I need you." Dean watched the Black eyes as the demon pulled back his arm. One blow could easily kill the little girl. Dean was ready to strike as he saw the Eyes turn blue and a black cloud flew up and out of the room. Dean fell over backwards, his head colliding with the floor.

John fought against the bounds holding him tightly to the chair. The yellow-eyed Demon backed out of John's face. "Oh, come on, Dean is having a nice little party with my son, and my daughters playing with dear old Sammy. John fought even harder. "You better leave them alone."

"Or what, you'll talk me to death." he laughed at John, his laughter full of evil."

"What do you want. I don't have the Gun." he said.

"Oh, my Daughter already acquired that for me."

"Then what do you want."

"You'll just have to see."

Two Possessed men dragged Sam down the long hallway, that perfectly matched his dream. He was shivering and not putting up much fight. He focused on Carmen in front of him. She was hanging from there arms of to others. He had never seen this many demon possession in one spot. He heard a soft voice, that sounded edgy but hidden. He thought it was Dean's but know, he wouldn't believe it.

Meg had the gun, and he was left defenseless. Sam fought to keep conscious but the fear inside him was intense and he had to struggle more and more each second. He watched as they tossed Carmen into another room before shutting and locking the room. He hoped that he would remember what door it was, or at least escape so he could find it. Before long the two demons in front of him split into different directions leaving the other two holding Sam. They ushered him into a small room and tossed him in. I t seemed empty, but had a homey feel. It was then that Sam noticed were they were. It had to have been an old abandoned inn. All the furniture had been removed and it was if all the lights had been broken.

Sam found himself finally able to concentrate, despite the headache that was increasing in his head, and the throbbing in his side. Before long, he noticed that meg was in there.

"Where's Dean," said Sam through Gritted teeth the pain was intense and increasing exponationaly.

"Meeting my brother." Meg laughed.

"Sam gasped for breath as his vision suddenly grew blurry.

"Oh no," said Meg sounding seriously, "It seems like the poison is setting in early, I best go tell daddy," Sam watched threw his blurred vision as she left the room, He could hear her whisper something but found it impossible to make out her words. As soon as she left he found himself thrown against the wall. HE cried out in pain as something pinned him to wall, and began scratching, and tearing into him."


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chap: 18 I do Not Own Supernatural

Nick leaned down and mixed up his sister, glad to see the joy in her eyes. "Ana, I am so sorry, Its my fault you're here."

"No its, not" said Ana, wrapping her arms around her brother even tighter.

He looked into her face and saw the scratch on her check. "Ana, What happened are you okay?" Nick was worrying and freaking out.

"yea, It was scary. I couldn't see what was attacking me, but Dean saved me. He protected me but was hurt basely."

Nick looked over at Dean. "Thank you" he started but noticed that the other man was no longer moving. "Ana, stay here, don't move."

"Is Dean okay." asked Ana terrified. She refused to get to far way from her brother. "I'm not sure, stay Back," Nick had no idea what it was that had caused Dean to pass out but he knew that if it was dangerous he had to be in the position to throw himself in front of Ana.

As he walked closer, Nick tried to get a better look but the room was to dark.

"Ana?" Nick started. "Remember what happened that one day when you scared because the room was to dark, and a held your hand." Ana thought for a minute as Nick leaned down by Dean's side. He looked back to see Ana as she nodded her head.

"Remember the ball of light that we made, when our powers combined" Ana nodded her head. "Okay, we need to do that again okay, but you need to promise me that you will close your eyes. Ana nodded and held her hand out to her brother. Nick reached back to her, trying to keep her as far away as possible. "Just imagine the pretty light, and try to hold it there, okay." Ana once again nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

"Nick took a deep breath and tried to focus the energy. He knew that he didn't need Ana, but it helped bring him back. In order to do what he was about to do, willingly, he had to focus all of his physical, and most of his spiritual energy, into a concentration of light. When he tried to do it on his own, he found himself stuck and unable to bring himself back into reality. When he held Ana's hand it was as if she pulled him back.

He focused and opened his eyes to the worst site, he was weak and fought to see what was in front of him. He was not able to separate himself without breaking the spell, so heaving problems comprehending what he was seeing.

He forced himself to open his jacket, revealing more scratches ad blood. He can't imagine what he would see underneath his shirt. Nick felt himself failing into nothingness "Ana," he gasped. He felt his sister's hand tighten around him and as the room fell dark again he was pulled back into reality.

John looked at the demon as a black cloud entered the room. John seemed distracted as if he was hearing something that wasn't there.

"What do you mean."

"I'LL KILL HIM,"

"Give me a sec."

The Demon turned back to John. "Well, it seems like Dean had a little accident, and their new friend was able to expel my son from him. I think if found myself a new favorite. But in the mean time, my son is in need of a body."

John fought against his binds as the black cloud flew towards him.

Carmen woke up to find herself completely alone. "Sam" she cried. She tried to sit up but an aching in the back of her head caused her to fall back down. She remembered standing behind Sam when something hit her on the back of the head. The intensity of the blow add knocked her immediately. She looked around the room but didn't see anything. She forced her self into a sitting position. Her years of training had told her that they worst position to be in was on your back. She gritted throw the pain and the wave of dizziness. She folded her self into a small protective ball in the nearest corner of the room, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

Sam continued screaming trying to see were he was. Before long he no longer felt the pain and felt as if he was going to pass out. He felt as if he was separated from his body. "Help me Ana ," the words belonged to an unknown voice, and Sam followed it mentally. He had never seen himself in such a mental level. He could see everything that was happenings in the building. It was if he was watching multiple TV screens. He called out to his brother as he saw him fall unconsciously, he watched as the black cloud engulfed his father. He was forced to see the site of his wounded brother and the wounded Carmen waking up to find her self along in a room similar to Sam's. The anger inside him seemed to multiple as the visions multiplied and repeated them selves. With a cry of pain, a bright light flashed threw the room and the demons were gone, allowing him to fall to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chap: 19 I do not own supernatural

Nick fell to the floor, Ana's hand gripped his tighter. He found themselves once again engulfed by darkness. He rembered the screams he had heard before he blacked out. Normally when he spent so much energy he entered another realm where no one else had been. Still he knew something was not right, and he vowed to himself to keep the dangers away from his sister.

"Nick, Are you okay?" said Ana worriedly, helping her brother back into a sitting position.

"Yea, I just….I just need to relax for a bit, it takes a lot out of me." Nick forced himself over to the wall and started gasping for breath. He closed his eyes and tried to picture a better time. He saw his father holding Ana, while Nick was trying to make him a good father's day breakfast.

"Ana?"

"Yea," she said now sitting in between her brother and her new friend Dean.

"Do you remember that one year that I made breakfast for dad. It was father's day and it was so burnt that no one could eat it." Ana nodded with a strange maelstrom of fear, sorrow, worry, and laughter I her eyes.

"Yea, mom hasn't let you cook since." Nick couldn't help but notice how Ana kept looking over at Dean.

"Ana," started Nick, trying to regain Ana's attention, "I think he'll be okay, but we have to get out of here first. Promise me you wont freak out no mater what. You have to be a good solider. Remember the stories mom told us about the Amazons?"

"Yea" said Ana. "They were woman warriors who always fought against men and almost never lost."

"Wouldn't you like to be an Amazon Ana?"

"Yea," the chance of adventure was now added to hear eyes but Nick could still see the increasing fear. His sister was stronger than himself, even though she didn't know it. Nick didn't no how longer he could keep up his barrier.

"Ana, I promise, we will get Dean out of here safely."

The sound of a door opening reveled a small amount of light as an older guy entered the room. Nick shielded his eyes and automatically moved in front of his sister.

"Who are you?" said Nick authority in his voice.

"My names John, John Winchester. I'm Dean's Father." Nick kept his guard up. John Winchester, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it."

"DO I know you?"

"Kind of, when you were possessed, I picked you up. Then you grabbed me and I awoke here. Wherever, here, is."

""Sorry," said Nick letting his guard fall.

Ana watched as John looked down at the unconscious Dean. He got down on his knees and leaned over him. "Dean" he shouted shaking his son. Something didn't seem right to Ana. She remembered the stories Dean had told her about his father, and the way John was acting didn't fit. She sat back as her brother walked closer to try and help Wake Dean up.

"He has multiple scratches, and a cut on his head but none of them seem to be enough to knock him out. He put up a good fight, and I only got a few punches in, which explains the bit of blood in his mouth. Still, it doesn't look like it was enough to make him suddenly drop."

"He was poisoned." whispered Ana.

"What did you say."

"He was poisoned, that lady said that he was poisoned and there was no reason of putting something in his food."

"That would make sense, in that case. We might no have much time." Nick choked it down, not wanting to say it to loud afraid that it would make it true. He hadn't known Dean, but he protected his sister and for that he owed him his life.

Ana could hear what they were saying, but the way John reacted, it just wasn't right. He began to wipe away tears that weren't there. She began searching threw her brain looking for something that she had heard dean say. she reached out to nick and pulled on his pants leg not wanting John to see her. She whispered to him. "That's not John."

Nick looked at Ana and scooped her up moving her to the other side of the room. "What do you mean?"

"Cresto." she whispered as she remembered what word it was that Dean had said earlier.

Nick looked at Ana awkwardly, but watched as she pointed towards John. Nick turned just in time to see a fist flying towards his face. The last thing he heard was Ana's screams.

A loud High-pitched scream brought Carmen out of her protective ball. She ran up to the door of the room and began pounding.

"Ana." she screamed, tears streaming down her checks. "Ana," She tried throwing her self against the door but it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the outside, so there was no way of picking the lock from where she was. "Ana," her voice had faded into tears and sobs and her pounding became weaker. She didn't hear another scream, which scared Carmen even more.

"Carmen?" she heard the faint question outside of the room.

"Sam?"

"Back away."

Sam lifted himself up slowly and weakly. Something inside him ached intensely, and he couldn't located the pain. Everything felt awkward and unreal, as if he was trapped inside a dream. He looked over at the door. The door was slightly open and hung off the hinges. He walked towards ti using the wall as support. The lock was busted as if it was blown off, just as the door had been. Sam shook his head as voices seemed to fill every empty space in his head. The headache was intense and he found himself unable to concentrate. He leaned against the wall and walked cross the intersection, searching for Carmen. He heard a scream and walked down the hallway. and paused at the sound of pounding on the door followed by desperate screams.

"Carmen? Back up."


	20. Chapter 20

-1Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, I am sorry I haven't posted in so long, school is a pain and been preparing for a move so, I'm working on it.

Chap: 20

Sam stared at the door, still feeling like he was in a dream like state. He still was having problems standing and it took almost all his strength to balance himself. Carmen's screams brought the adrenaline rushing threw his body and kicked the door repeatedly. The old wood easily cracked underneath his repetitive force. As the door gave way he partially fell over into Carmen's arms.

"Sam?" she asked loudly worried about the injured boy in her arms. He looked younger than imaginable. She lowered him to the ground. "Sam, We need to get out of here." she loved the boy lying at her feet, but her daughter was her somewhere and she had heard her screams.

"Sam opened his eyes. "Your right," his words were barley audible and she noticed how he griped onto his side as he forced himself into a standing position stumbling a few times.

"are you okay?" asked Carmen worry filling her voice.

"I'll be fine,"

"You're bleeding." Sam moved but didn't dare move his hand from his waist. Once again he had opened up his wound.

"Ill be fine lets go, someone had to of heard us." Sam ignored Carmen's warning and made his way out of the room.

Sam was right. Two guys with pitch black eyes came running at them. Sam wished he had the gun but Meg had taken it from him. He tried to fight them but he could hardly move. Fist after fist caught him in the face and one of the guys sent him flying backwards down the hall.

Part of Sam wanted to stay. "Dean. I'm sorry I Can't…not anymore." Sam thought to himself. "Don't you even dare think that Sam. You are a Winchester and you are going to make it threw this, and you are going to get Ana, nick and Carmen out of here too. DO you here me!" The thoughts were in his head but it sounded as if Dean was screaming at him. Dean use of "you" instead of "Us" really bothered him.

"Sam" he heard Carmen's cries. They had her arms wrapped her back, while the other one was slapping her in the face and punching her in the stomach. Sam tried to stand up but only fell back down. This only caused the guys to laugh evilly at him while terror came over Carmen's face. Sam saw a flash of blinding white light that filled the room, causing him to cover his eyes. When he opened them, the guys were lying on the floor and Carmen was looking down the hall. He felt his eyes grow heavy and the last thing he saw was his brother leaning over him.

Ana was frozen. Unable to move. Dean was dead, and nick was dead. She wished she didn't believe it and part of her knew it wasn't true but that logic lied with Dean and Nick. The demon walked over to her with pitch black eyes and scooped her into his arms. She didn't protest as he carried her limp body out of he dark room. The light was intense, but she didn't even shield her eyes.

Dean woke up. The wave of unconsciousness was worse than before he sat up, moaning at the intensity of his headache. Dean wasn't sure if he would be able to take the next wave. He suddenly felt sorry for his brother and Sam's complaining made an all new kind of sense.

He tried to remember what had happened but nothing seemed to come to mind. He looked around the room that had been engulfed and light and noticed the door was now open. Dean surveyed the room and his eyes fell upon the boys body.

Memory came flooding back to him. Dean tried to stand up but fell over. "Great," he thought to himself. "Nick?" he asked questioningly, still a little dizzy and out of it. After no answer he continued to repeat himself, this time a little bit louder and with more authority I his voice. "Nick." he ordered. Dean remembered his brother and the way he always reacted, waking up was never an option it had always been an order.

"Ana" a small whisper escaped the boy's lips.

"Nick?"

The body slowly started to lift up. Dean didn't have time to look him over before, he was frail, yet something inside him radiated strength. From what Dean could see he couldn't of been more than eighteen.

"Where's Ana, He. He. Took her." The boy fell back over, but after a few tries he was sitting up, but he didn't stop there. He continued to try to stand, and was far more successful than Dean had been.

"Who took her?" Dean asked wordily, fearing the worst. Ana was special and if ole yellow eyes was to get a hold of her, Dean couldn't even bare to finish his thought. Nick reached out a hand and helped Dean to his feet.

"Some guy, he said he was your father, but then Ana said something and his eyes flashed black."

"Cresto." said Dean under his breath.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"He said he was my father,"

"Yea." Dean froze. And almost fell over, catching himself by the wall. The Demon had done worse, he had gotten to his father and grabbed Ana, which also meant that, "Sam" he said.

"Sam?" asked nick

"My brother, he.. He was with my dad and we,.. Sam is… We have to. They have.. Ana .. Dad.."

"Dean calm down," but it was too late, Dean was already rushing out the door. "Don't you dare die on me Sam." he thought to himself.

"Wait someone might be..," but Nick knew it would be no use, the sound of struggle was right around the corner and nick and dean, the later in more of a stumble, ran towards them. The arrived to see a brown haired boy thrown back.

"SA-" Dean started but nick's hand came over his mouth to keep him back.

Dean fought against him. He broke the first rule, which was save the innocent and ran straight towards his brother.

"Sam, wake up. You need to wake up." He received no answer and latched himself onto his brother's jacket and began shaking him lightly at first, but growing in furisoty. "Sam, Sam, hey come on" he shouted not aware of his surroundings.

"Dean watch out!" Nick's scream echoed through the air, causing Dean to turn around but he was too late. A fist met with his face, but dean's worry for his brother gave him an edge, both strong and dangerous. He fell backwards but in a matter of seconds he was throwing blow after blow to the two possessed men. He lost himself in the battle and even after the fell unconscious he continued to still fight. "Dean?" Sam's voice reached him he watched as his and he walked over to him leaning over. His brother as a bright flash washed over them.


	21. Chapter 21

-1Chap 21: Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural .

Ana hide her self as the possessed man sat her down. "You may be dismissed," said a voice with a bit of a country sarcastic tone. It was a male's voice. And Ana looked up quickly to see gold eyes before she quickly buried her head between her knees. The demean in john's body left leaving Ana alone with the man with gold eyes. No Demon she told her self. No human would ever do this. "You have to be an Amazon." her brother's clam and joyful voice played through her head. She couldn't betray her him brother.

"Hello, kiddy." The man said bending down and leaning closer towards Ana. She started to shay away, but began to resist the urge. "You can't hurt me, nick and mommy will come from me, and so will Dean."

"Oh.." he drew the word out. "the won't be coming back for you."

"But they promised. And I believe them." She tried to sound fierce and strong but her fear was showing and her voice lacked assertiveness.

"You know I like, which is why I'm going to tell you the truth. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "There Dead Ana, and its all your fault." He leaned back and looked at her guilt, but strength filled eyes. "Well, there not quite dead yet, but they will be, unless you help me."

She looked up at him he eyes tinted with curiosity. "You are strong, and you have a connection with your brother. I need you to bring him here." He stood up and turned around. "Meg, you know what to do." He walked away and stood in the shadows.

The blonde haired girl from before walked in front of her with a dagger and a small vial of red liquid. "Now, we can do it daddy's way," she lifted up the vial, "Or my way," she lifted up dagger catching the small gilts of light within the room. Something about the girl made her twinge. Ana had seen what she had done to officer turner, and he was such a nice man. Ana reached out and knocked the vial from Meg's hand.

"I was hoping that you would choose my way." Ana watched in fear as she swept the blade towards her.

"Meg froze mid swing, as Ana's eyes turned light and almost translucent, yet not white. A faint white light surrounded her giving her the appearance of glowing. Meg cocked her head in curiosity. "Hey dad, you might want to see this."

"Nick?" said Cameron staring in disbelief. The boy ran over to her and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Mom, I'm sorry, but they took Ana. I could of done something I know, it and who knows what they've done to her."

"Nick, don't worry we'll save her." Nick stepped back and nodded towards her.

"Mom are you okay " Nick asked worriedly noticing the mass of his mother's hair glued to her forehead with the sticky dark red liquid.

"Yea, I'm fine, it was. A little while okay, but I'm the last person you need to be worrying about. How about you?"

"Fine, just a few bruises an demonic possession. " he paused at the look on his mother's face. "Don't worry about it he said resting his hands on his mother's shoulders. He heard Dean's calls, and pulled away from his mother. "It's Dean we should worry about,"

"and Sam" said Cameron

Sam could hear his brother's words but a bright light blinded him and he drifted away. He found himself standing an endless area of white. He heard nothing at all and saw nothing but the darkness over whelmed him. His own thoughts sounded contradictory to even himself. Even in all the light, a darkness seemed just outside of his site. A small sound drifted to him.

"Hello? Nick is that you?" the voice was small and childish, and filled with hope. "Nick, please hurry, the monsters, there coming, there not far away."

Sam followed the voice until he came upon a young girl with black hair that hung over her face, which was hidden between her knees.

"Nick, please I'm stuck, help me."

"Ana?" asked Sam curiously, could this possibly be Carmon's daughter.

"Who are you, please don't hurt me anymore, how did you find me here, please don't hurt me." she looked up at Sam her blue eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Sam."

"Winchester? Dean's little brother?" she asked wiping away the tears.

"Yea. That would be me." Sam chuckled lightly.

"Is Dean okay, what about mommy, and nick, and how did you get here."

"I'm not sure, depends, where is here?"

"It's my fortress and prison." said Ana. "I'm safe within the light, but the shadows are coming faster." Sam wondered what she was talking about. Sure he had a weird feeling, but was this small girl actually seeing things?

"Ana, I need you to tell me were you are."

"I don't know, some room, with this guy with yellow your eyes," she let out a small cry. Ca 't you see them, the shadows are coming closer." Sam looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Sam, Come on wake up. Sam" Dean's voice floated towards him once more. "Ana I have to go, but I promise I will save you."

"Please don't leave me alone, their coming closer." and with that Sam found himself staring once again into Dean's eyes, and the pale whiteness was gone and so was Ana. Cameron, Nick, I need to talk to you. Dean,"

'I don't think so Sammy, if anyone should be sitting out it should be you.

"Dean, I'm not the only one with poison pulsing through my veins but if we don't do something, Ana will be in great trouble." he stared at his brother.

"I need you to search the rooms, and find her. But promise me Dean, you will not be seen, or begin fighting. Just find her."


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter:22:

Dean repositioned himself against the wall, attempting to hold himself up. He knew inside that he had no hope of surviving, but his brother, he had a chance, and even if he didn't, Dean would keep fighting. He fought to focus on his brother when his eyes fell upon Carmen and Nick. Ana was in danger, they were still fighting, if anything he had to save them.

Sam looked over at his brother trying to figure out what in hell was going throw his head. Dean had said he was fine, but the way he kept repositioning himself gave it all way. They needed to stay together or else something would happen to them. He tried to get the vision of his brother out of his head. It hurt Sam to know that the only reason they were both able to move was so the other family would be able to live a life, unlike there own.

"Okay," said Sam, "Ana's okay, at least for now,"

"What do you mean, for now?" asked Nick, fear defeating every emotion present in his eyes.

"I'm not sure but she, says the monsters are coming closer, I didn't see anything, yet she said she could."

"I don't get it," said Cameron.

"yeah stop talking cryptic geek boy. So the rest of us normal people can understand."

"Jerk,"

"Bitch" The usual batter between the two brother brought comfort to both of them. Sam could see the hope of survival in Dean's eyes, but Sam was unsure he could hide his lack of that same hope.

Nick's muscles tensed, the monsters, he had seen them. Ana had been reaching out for him, and he wasn't there. How could he have left her. Nick knew he could find her and he refused to stand there and wait around he was going for her and he was going now. He waited untill the brothers looked away from one another and his mother's face fixed on them worriedly. He knew inside that what he was doing was only going to hurt them more, and he knew he owed them his life, yet, Ana, was his sister and he promised to protect her.

Nick's train of thought took to long, and he was soon notice once again as part of the circle. "I missed my chance he thought to himself. "I ruined it."

"It was strange, everything was a bright white, powerful, yet not burning. I couldn't see anything yet I felt the shadows right out side of my sight, and like Ana I could feel it closing.

"Well we can't just sit around here and keep talking, we need to get to her, who knows what could be happening to her. Sam looked at his brother quickly then looked away. He had experienced first hand what they did to test powers, and if what happened was connected to the poison, that would explain everything. And why Sam found her. They were dying, both of them, and they might be talking Dean with them. No Sam told himself you can't think like that you have to save Ana and Dean. The words echoed through his head followed by a glimpse from his vision. "No you get Sam and Ana out of here, please." Dean's breathless voice echoed through his mind.

"Well there's a likely chance that she could be okay." Dean couldn't believe he was saying this. He had never been the brains and here he was figuring out something Sam couldn't of known, must be the poison he told himself..

"What do you mean?" asked Cameron. Hope filling her eyes,

"Well, if this thing that happened to Ana, was part of her power then maybe…"

"She will be okay," finished Sam, although he wasn't so sure about that. "You said that Ana saw things, and saw glimpses into the future, well maybe its something different." Sam continued. Cameron Dean and Nick all stared at him questionably. "Look if Ana was connected to another astral plane, then that would explain the "monsters" that she saw, and what if she wasn't seeing the future, but being told what was going to happen."

"that still doesn't explain how she ended up on an astral plane." said Nick

"well, she is always connected to it so, if she was threatened, then it would make sense for astral self to disappear, back to its home."

"what does that mean" asked Cameron tears swelling up her eyes.

"It means that her body is still here, and her astral self, like her sprit, is in a different plane were it felt safer, but for some reason, she's still afraid. She kept asking for nick is there some sort of connection between the two of you, I mean something to do with your powers.

"Yes, when I channel energy I begin to drift away, and she can always pull me back, plus when she is scared, if I grip her hand, our powers combined create this light."

" Two halves to a whole," said Sam.

"What?" asked Dean.

"It's complicated, see it's common." started Sam, but nick wasn't listing. Ana. Was the only thing that flashed throw his mind. I'm sorry Sam he said to himself, then he forced all his energy on Sam pinpointing his focus on Sam's brain. As Sam cried out in agony Nick took his flight.

Sam screamed, and gripped onto his temples, not another vision, he told himself, he couldn't take to see Dean's lifeless face again. But this was different it was as if electrical currents were flowing through his brain. The pain ended abruptly with no warning as if a switch had been shut off, Sam fell forward, gasping for breath.

" Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked glad to see his brother breathing, Cameron was helping him back into a sitting position.

"Sammy, what happened," asked Dean. Sam looked over towards were Nick was standing, and even after what he had done, he couldn't be angry at him, if it was him he would of done the same thing. "Nick," he said the single word, and tried to force himself up.


	23. Chapter 23

-1Chapter 23:

"What, happened" he asked as he leaned over the unconscious body of Ana. He reached out and touched the glowing white light that surrounded her before yanking back. His hand burned as if he had been dosed with holy water. "Interesting" he said.

"Maybe, she's the one were looking for,." Meg's voice entered the picture.

"Or maybe we were never wrong." the demon said.

"What," John's voice reached them and the demon and meg instinctively went into protection mode, before remembering his was currently the meat suit for their son or brother.

"The boy and here, are powerful alone, but together they are the truly powerful. They would be perfect for the job."

"What about the Winchester, the possessed John asked. "A wonderful general," he looked back at the unconscious girl. Sam was just to good to pass up but, the two he had come across were amazing.

Nick ran off down the hallway, following a pull he didn't understand, all he knew was that it would lead him to Ana. There was a strange connection between the two of them. He had promised to keep her safe, from the moment she was born. Only ten years later and he had failed her. "Two halves, of a whole," that was what Sam had said maybe he was right. Nick stopped abruptly and slowly made his way towards the door in front of her. He looked around the corner and saw the guy holding her, "Ana," he said, forgetting all common sense. The guy leaning over her, looked over at him, his yellow eyes glowing.

"What?" asked Cameron looking around, but Nick was gone, "I don't belive it he wouldn't of hurt you. Not after you saved us all."

"No, I helped everyone but Ana," Sam looked up at his brother and focused his thoughts, do many times had they had this connection, but Sam knew they needed help.

_"Dean, can you hear, me?" _Sam thought.

_"Yes, but how," _

_"I don't know, but you need to get Cameron out of her."_

_"I'm not leveing you behind."_

_"I'm not asking you too, just get her out of her, and call for help were going to need it." _There was a moment of awkward silence and Sam knew what Dean was thinking.

_"There's no one around."_

"_Bobby is about a three hour drive, and Caleb is about five."_

_"Not exactly, I called bobby when you went missing, he and bobby are only about an hour away working on another case. We need them, we can't possibly face them on our own."_

_"Your coming with me,"_

_"Dean, you know the demon will kill you without hesitation, me on the other hand, he wants."_

_"How can you be so sure! Stop throwing your life away, Sam!"_

_"Dean, Please, it's the only way that any of us survive, and you know I can protect myself."_

_"Well, I don't like it,"_

_"Neither do I"_

_"There has to be another way!"_

_"If if there was a way to escape, we don't have an escape, impala is in the pound, and dad's jeep is who knows were he stayed last."_ The silence fell upon the brother's once again, this time when dean shouted out he didn't even bother to think it out.

"I'm not sending my little brother in there without any protection"

"Dean" Sam simply said, using his puppy eyes, that always allowed him to get away with anything he ever wanted to.

"Fine, here," he said taking of the necklace e that hung around his neck and handed it to his brother. "Promise you will bring it back to me personally."

"Promise," Sam nodded, and watched as Dean limped his way over to Cameron, and began to lead her away. Sam could hear her screams and protest's but dean just continued to drag her out.

Dean led Cameron around the corner before he pinned her against the wall. "Do you think I want to do this he asked?" Cameron looked at the boy in front of her. He was only a few years older than her own son, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. "Look just be quiet so I can get you out of her, and call fro help."

"The police won't be able to do anything, I know cause I am one."

"I don't mean the police now be quiet. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, quickly dialing Bobby's cell. "Come on, he said dragging Cameron down the stairs and out the door and into the cold night air. They had ran into no trouble, and that was a bad sign.

"Dean, do you have any idea how many phone calls I've gotten from your brother? I hope you called him."

"Bobby listen, its him he's here."

"The demon?"

"Yea, and he's got Sam and Dad, and two others an eighteen year old boy, with powers, and Ana."

"Who the hell is Ana,"

"A 10 year old girl."

"Jesus Christ, me and Caleb well be there ASAP, with the cavalry."

"And the armory, there's more than one demon here to night, don't forget flares.

"Where's your impala,"

"I don't know,"

"You telling me you three went after that demon, without even being prepared."

"It's not like I had a choice just hurry."

"Were are you."

Dean gave bobby the address and sat down with Cameron. Pain and dizziness washed over him. There was nothing he could do now but wait.


	24. Chapter 24

-1Chap 24:

Nick felt himself flying threw the air, followed by an aching pain as he felt himself pinned against the wall by an invisible force. He looked at the people in front of him. The blonde, john, and the demon with yellow eyes. They had all been huddled around Ana, and nick had been stupid and called out to her. He let clenched his jaw to keep from screaming as something began digging at his chest, slowly and painfully. Nick kicked out at the invisible force pinning him. He fought harder as images flashed threw his head, of bright lights. /His vision began to blur. "Ana" he cried out. He felt himself fall to the floor and his head hit the ground, a warm liquid dripping from his forehead, as everything turned a bright white.

Sam watched as his brother left and slowly forced himself into a standing position. After he was able to keep on his feet for at least 10 seconds he considered that an accomplishment. He took a deep breath, come on Sam, you've faced worse, you can dose this. Do it for Dean, Nick, Cameron, Ana, and Dad. He fought dizziness as he walked forward, each step sending pain up his side, the wet spot showed that the wound was definitely opened. As he made his way down the hall way he noticed that no other lights had been turned on, he slowly entered into the darkness.

Shadows he thought to himself he hated them. Being in the dark had never seen to bother him before, but something about this was just wrong. As he wandered he came to a flight of stairs and began to make his way upstairs he knew not why but he had reached a type of cruise control and was moving on auto pilot, which ever since the yellow-eyed demon, would probably be right. He moved slowly yet faster than he thought, and before he knew it he had made it up three flights, when he stopped and paused. He jumped at the sound of a crash near by. He moved towards it and the object that made the sound cried out Ana's name. Nick, he though to himself. He heard another crash, this time answered only by silence, he heard something behind him and turned around to look back down, Dean. He had to do this for Dean. As he looked down the stairs he heard something from behind him.

"Hello, Sammy." the sarcastic country tone was the unmistakable voice of yellow eyes. Sam couldn't remember exactly what happened but he found himself pinned against the next flight of stairs, and he remembered being swallowed once more by a blinding light.

"Dean, I don't like this you have to let me back in there."

"We can't go in, not until Bobby and Caleb get here."

"Its my children your talking about, there in there."

"And it's my little brother," they were both tired and soon fell quite. Although Dean was injured, and poison searing throw his veins both Winchester lifestyle and adrenaline was still keeping him going. After a bit of silence Cameron spoke again.

"Who are these people anyways?"

"Old friends of Dad's, fellow hunters, your husband might of known them."

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"Not sure but were going to kill that son of a bitch. I know that for sure." Cameron sat down on the curb and looked up at the windows of the rooms. From the outside the inn looked deserted, but livable. Each floor had about five windows on this side and there were about ten floors, she couldn't bare to stare for two long believing that her babies could be in one of those rooms.

She jumped up as a car came flying around the corner and pulled into the lot.

"Is that them?" she asked.

"Sure hope so," said Dean limping his way towards the car. Bobby and Caleb stepped out and while Caleb began digging around in the truck, bobby turned towards dean. "Hurry up and get your sorry ass over her so I can get a look at you." Dean moved forward trying to disguise his limp and lack of balance. "Jesus Dean, what happened to you." "

Poison, Shadow Demons, possessions, the works." Bobby shook his head but looked at him concerned. "What took you so long."

"I figured you might want this," Bobby reached behind him and pulled out a small pistol. And handed it to Dean.

"Ya," he said "My lucky pistol, Ammo?" he asked looking up at Bobby. "What do you think I am, Caleb has the ammo."

"Good, lets Go" Said Dean, heading back towards the building.

"Dean, get your ass back her. I may be old but I aint blind or stupid. Your hurt and your angry, and with you that anin't a good combo. So until we make a plan you aint going no where."

Dean froze and turned around, Bobby was right, and Dean was already calming down now that he no longer had to be in control.

"Now tell me what your father has gotten us all into he said." his voice cutting off at the end.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"Cameron, Cameron Avery? Cadean's wife?" Cameron nodded.

"Your husband was a good hunter, and a lot more respectable then the shitbag that raised these two, he said pointing at Dean. We all sure miss him. He has nick and Ana up there?"

"Yea."

"That yellow-eyed bastared. Well, tell me what the heck has happened starting form the very beginning."


	25. Chapter 25

-1Chap: 25

Nick found himself surrounded in a bright light. "This must be what Sam was talking about." He felt the impending in heavy darkness that was just out of sight. "Ana" he called softly into the emptiness, and out of nowhere he watched as his little sister came into his view. "Ana" he said again relieved as he ran towards his sister, getting on his knees to make himself at her level.

"Ana, its me, Nick."

"No your not him, just another monster, another trick." she didn't lift her head and pulled her self into a tighter ball.

"Ana," he said about to lapse into tears, what had they done to her. "Its me, you're an Amazon remember you can do this, look at me. Ana" he rested a hand on her head, combing the hair behind her ear, but she didn't move. The only source of movement was the way her muscles tensed. He silently vowed to himself that the demon who did this to her was going to pay.

"Ana," he said, more power in his voice, but still trying to cover the anger in his voice with sympathy. "Look at me its Nick, your brother, two halves of a whole."

"No, Nick's dead I know he is." she said sobs breaking up her words.

"Oh no," he said. "I'm right hear," he reached down and grabbed her hand and for a flash second he saw what she saw. He knew not how to explain it but there were ghosts, everywhere. They had to be diseased their once human faces were distorted.

"Nick", Ana lifted up her head and looked up at her brother through her blue teary eyes. She reached up wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Don't leave me, don't please."

"Don't worry I'm right hear." he gripped her tight wrapping his arms around her. "I'm right here." The bastard was going to pay for what he did.

"I'm gonna kick your father's ass." said Bobby after Dean told them everything. "Please tell me you have the colt."

Dean looked at him." I think dad has it."

"Dammit Dean,"

Bobby tossed his rifle to the side. "Well this ain't gonna do us any good.

"Rock salt?" asked Dean?

"Duh"

"Keep it, we might need it. And grab some flares, Meg's little Friends might want to pay us a little visit."

Caleb grabbed two more rifles. One for him, and one for Dean. He tossed it to Dean but Dean missed losing his balance he fell back towards the pavement. As he fought a major Dizzy spell this time it felt like it lasted for ever. He started coughing and looked down at his hand which was covered in a dark red liquid.

"Dean? You okay. it was Caleb,"

"Yea, Fine, just brain rush" he said standing up. He was able to deal with the scars and bruises but with the poison flowing threw his veins, he was unsure if he would make it. He wiped off the blood on his hands. "Come on we need to get in there.'

"I don't think so Dean. You and Cameron get to the nearest hotel, we'll meet you there with Sam and everybody."

'I'm not leaving without him."

"Neither am I" said Cameron.

"Dean, your both going to get yourselves killed." He shook his head "well come on, we don't have all day."

"Don't I get a gun?" asked Cameron. Bobby and Caleb gave her questioning looks. "I'm a police officer, I think I can manage."

Bobby nodded towards Caleb who went back to the trunk and pulled out another pistol and handed it to Cameron. "Now can we get going."

The group of them hurried into the building, Caleb in the back, and bobby in the front. Once inside they move slowly and quietly.

"What floor were you on?" asked Caleb.

"Three, that's were I left Sam, he's…He's real bad Bobby."

"Okay then. Lets go."


	26. Chapter 26

-1Chap 26

Dean and the rest of the cavalry made their way towards the third floor, cutting through the complete darkness. The Winchester's eyes were trained to the darkness, but bobby's, and Caleb's eyes weren't as trained and Cameron couldn't see a thing. Dean, jumped a bit as he felt something grip on to back of his shirt.

"Sorry," Said Cameron, "But I just can't see anything." Dean chuckled a bit,

"Its no problem, just don't get lost."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"3" Dean whispered to himself as he made his way up the stairs, and felt his foot hit the 3rd floor landing. He stepped forward far enough for everyone to make their way onto the floor landing, and comfortably into the hallway.

"Caleb, Hand me my bag." Caleb, slide it of and tossed it to Dean, who caught, but dropped it soon after. This immediately alerted Caleb and Bobby who knew Dean never fumbled a catch.

"Dean?"

"I'm fine Bobby," he said mindlessly, fumbling throw his duffel like bag. First floors are no problem, my guess, is few people would want to come any further if at all, but third floor, that's were they kept us, my guess would be he is up on the top floor.

"Dean, You do know, that they might be gone from her, right." asked Bobby.

"Well, we'll have to see now won't we. Dean pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, Passing it to Cameron, "Hold this," he said.

"you had a Flashlight this whole time."

"We didn't need it,"

"And now we do?"

"yea," he said, a bit of annoyance on his voice, He pulled out two gun shaped things.

"More Pistols" Cameron asked again.

"No, Flares." Said Bobby. Dean handed a flare to Caleb, and the other to Bobby.

"Our best, bet, is to split up, keep your hand on the Flare and be prepared to use it at all times. Caleb, Stay with Cameron, and keep behind me and Bobby."

"Who Died and made you boss?" asked Bobby, but Dean ignored him, as he painfully Tossed the bag over his shoulder and move forward. Caleb and Cameron were sure to stay a few feet behind the others. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back towards Cameron,

"Toss me the Flashlight," He called. Cameron shinned it on him just in time to see Dean and Bobby fly threw the sir. Instinctively, she dropped the flashlight in surprise and grabbed the pistol, she was given, but before she even reached for hers, Caleb had the flare in his hands and was reaching towards the wall, but soon was soaring threw the air.

"Caleb," she shouted backing up, towards the wall.

"Cameron get the Flare!!" Bobby shouted.

"Come on Cameron," she told herself. "You can do this." She crawled forward towards the area she heard the flare hit the floor, but she was blind in the darkness, and was forced to simply guess.

Dean, let out a muffled cry as he felt more claws dig into his chest, soon his cries matched with those of Bobby's and the quieter Caleb's. He felt himself fading away into the darkness, and the cries of his friends soon faded away, as he felt more claws dig into him. I Cant do this anymore he thought to himself. Its over. Sorry, Sam. He was just about to give up when he heard the scratching of hands against the wooden floor. Cameron, she was still here, he couldn't abandon her. Why weren't they attacking her then it occurred to him. Only three demons were present, and they didn't see Cameron as threat.

"Cameron," its right there to your left," he called out. He didn't know were it was, but if he could distract them enough he could grab the flare at his foot, but first they had to release them.

"It's right there," He felt Claws dig into him deeper and he fell limp, collapsing on the floor. The demon had released him and was headed straight towards Cameron. "Bad chose he mumbled grabbing the flare.

"Close your eyes," he shouted, as Cameron was pinned against the wall. He fired of the flare, and heard the sounds of his three friends hitting the floor.

"Keep, your eyes closed and get moving, " came Bobby's voice. Dean didn't want to move. His body was aching and he had done all he could. He Coughed more and felt the blood in his hand. He was dying, but Bobby, Caleb, and Cameron would save Sam, as long as he got of there, his death would be worth it.

Sam found himself surrounded in the white light that he had meet before. By this point the believed that it had to do with the two siblings, but he was unsure of what exactly it was. He was sure at this point, though that it was an alternate plane of some sort, that the two could excess, he had to wonder, however, how he was here. It couldn't be because he was near death, or else the others would have been here to. Sam felt a sharp pain, in his chest at that thought. Dean was dying, he had to save him. But Sam knew that he himself was dying. The stuff Dean had given him was only a temporary antidote, and now it was returning with full force. He shook the thoughts from his head. He needed to focus on the now.

He checked his surroundings and found Nick, crouched down on one knee, with Ana's arms wrapped around him. "Nick, Ana" Sam said walking, or limping, forward towards them. Nick stood up, still holding Ana in his arms.

"Sam, listen, I'm sorry about early, I just, I had to find Ana."

"Don't worry I would have done the same thing"

"No hard feeling then?"

"No, What happened here?

"I remember seeing, the demon and the others leaning over Ana, and I called out to her, I couldn't help, and then well," he looked down at Ana, and Sam figured there was a fight of some sort, and he nodded at nick. "Here I am"

"Same story, more or less."

"Is dean okay" Ana asked. Lifting her head up from her brothers chest, now sure that it was safe, and was really Sam and her brother. Sam paused for a second, then put on a fake smile. "He's okay, he's with your mommy right now, and there going to be okay." She nodded her head, before resting it against her brothers chest again.


End file.
